Sol
|pastaffie = Kittypet, SkyClan, Loner, ShadowClan |namest = Kit: Loner: Rogue: Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl = Unnamed Sol Sol Harry Sol |familyt = Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl = Cinders Unnamed Tom Three unnamed kits |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Sol is a tall, lean, stocky, mottled, bright tortoiseshell-and-white tom mixed with ginger, black, dark brown, and white patches, a face that tapers at the muzzle, and a thick, brown-and-white, curving tail which is bushed at the tip. He has pale yellow eyes, large, wide-spaced, tufted ears, hard muscles, a long, thick, sleek, soft pelt, and a broad head. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse :Sol is seen by Hollypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, on WindClan territory. Hollypaw thinks he is a lion, and tells Sorreltail, but Sorreltail confirms him to be a cat, but too stocky and long haired to be a WindClan cat. He simply watches the patrol as they walk away. :Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall later find Sol standing on the border, waiting for a patrol. When he asks if he can be taken back to ThunderClan camp, the bewildered patrol agree to take him to camp. When they arrive, Firestar rejects Sol, but then Sol says he has some news he must share with the Clan medicine cat. He goes out into the forest with Leafpool and her apprentice, Jaypaw. Sol warns them that a darkness was coming, meaning the eclipse. He offends Leafpool when he questions StarClan's authority, and is escorted to the WindClan border. :Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw come to find him. He shelters in an abandoned Twoleg nest just outside ShadowClan territory. Jaypaw, who stubbornly believes that Sol held the answers to the prophecy, questions him about it. Sol appears to know something about it, agrees to return to ThunderClan territory, and also agrees to mentor them about the prophecy. :After they have gone a little ways, a ShadowClan patrol captures them and takes them to ShadowClan camp. Sol seems eager to go with them, and when they arrive he starts asking Blackstar questions. Blackstar admits that he was having second thoughts about living at the lake. :Sol uses the eclipse as evidence to convince Blackstar that StarClan was powerless. Sol accompanies Blackstar to a Gathering, where they tell the rest of the Clans that ShadowClan has given up on StarClan as well as the warrior code and won't be attending the Gatherings anymore. Long Shadows :Sol has taken reign over ShadowClan, going so far that Blackstar has even changed his name back to Blackfoot, as he no longer thinks he should have nine lives and his leader name since they have given up belief in StarClan. He is seen teaching ShadowClan to forget StarClan and find answers inside themselves. They scatter across the territory, almost like a band of rogues. But, with the help of Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw, and their fake sign from StarClan, which later turns to be a real one, ShadowClan drives Sol out. :Hollyleaf later encounters Sol on her territory; he tries to talk to her, but Hollyleaf drives him out of ThunderClan territory, toward WindClan's. Sol gets angry at Hollyleaf, and tells her that she needed him before he leaves. Sunrise :After Ashfur is known to have been murdered, ThunderClan begin to put the blame on Sol because Hollyleaf admits to have seeing him a few days prior to the incident. A patrol is sent out to follow him, and due to him having talked with Midnight before, they travel to the sun-drown-place, but find that he isn't there. The patrol then goes to a nearby Twolegplace and find a group of cats that had once followed Sol. They explain that after a failed attempt at driving a group of dogs out, and that after one of their cats had died from the attack, Sol had decided to leave. Because of this, most of the group of rogues show open hostility toward Sol, all except for Speckle, who wishes that Sol had been the one to father her kits. :The ThunderClan patrol moves on and finds Sol living with Purdy, an elderly tabby loner. Already knowing why they were there, Sol agrees to come with them, and invited by Brambleclaw, Purdy comes as well. :When they arrive back in ThunderClan, almost all the cats are convinced that Sol is Ashfur's murderer, though Sol doesn't appear to be bothered by their hostile glares. Firestar tries to question him about Ashfur's death, but Sol evades answering all of the questions. Since he won't give them any answers, Sol is kept as a prisoner in ThunderClan, kept under constant guard. :One night, Lionblaze sneaks into where Sol is being kept one night, believing that Sol still holds the answers about the prophecy, and about who his, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather's father is. Sol is amused, but refuses to tell Lionblaze who his and his littermates' father is until he helped him escape. Lionblaze reluctantly agrees, and helps sneak Sol out of camp past Birchfall. :Sol then goes to the abandoned Twoleg nest near the ShadowClan border to hide. He refuses to give Lionblaze any information until Jayfeather and Hollyleaf joined them. Lionblaze returns later with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather and they question him about who their father is, although Lionblaze is more interested in learning about the prophecy. Hollyleaf becomes angered by Sol taunting them and is about to attack him, when Lionblaze stops her. The three cats leave, frustrated. :The three siblings return to the Twoleg nest once more to ask Sol about their father. Sol continues to evade answering their questions, instead telling them how they can become more powerful. He shows them prey he had caught in ShadowClan territory. He tells them to take it to Firestar as evidence that ShadowClan had been stealing prey, drive them out, and take their territory, along with RiverClan and eventually WindClan's as well. It is thought by Lionblaze that Sol only wanted revenge on ShadowClan for driving him out. Lionblaze attacks Sol, realizing that he had just been using their powers for his own benefit. Hollyleaf tries to stop him, but Lionblaze shakes her off, glaring at Sol, and saying that the prophecy was their power, not Sol's, to use. Jayfeather agrees, saying that the personal battle between Sol and ShadowClan was not their battle, and that they would find out who their father was by themselves. The two brothers leave, and after hesitating, Hollyleaf dashes out after them. Sol tries to call them back, asking them if they wanted to know who their father was, but they don't return. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Forgotten Warrior :Sol visits ThunderClan and pretends to save Molepaw and Cherrypaw from a fox and is then welcomed in to ThunderClan warmly by some and not so nicely by others. He tells the Clan about all of his adventures, to Molepaw and Cherrypaw's fascination, while other cats, like Dovewing and Ivypool, think that he is just trouble. One day when Dovewing casts out her senses she can not find him so Ivypool leads her into the tunnels where Dovewing hears him talking with WindClan warriors about an attack on ThunderClan. :When Hollyleaf appears she says that she saved the apprentices which makes all of ThunderClan angry because he lied to them. Hollyleaf then trains ThunderClan how to fight in the tunnels, and when Sol leads the attack ThunderClan is waiting for them. :After Hollyleaf is about to kill him, he says he did what he had done to the Clans because of how he was treated by cats in a gorge and that he had vowed to prove the warrior code means nothing at all, then he is released by Hollyleaf because of the warrior code. He is shown to have bad fighting skills while fighting Hollyleaf. The book ends with him running away from Hollyleaf and Dovewing, vowing revenge. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :When the leader of SkyClan, Leafstar, goes to find the apprentices, he is seen washing himself in the elderly Twoleg's den. When Leafstar gets captured, he asks questions about SkyClan, and persists that the Twoleg treats them well. It is revealed that the Twoleg has named him "Harry", and it stays that way for the start of the book. Harry asks why Leafstar came to the elderly Twoleg when she didn't want to be there, and Leafstar retorts that she had been captured. Harry asks why Leafstar didn't run, and she says she couldn't abandon her kits. He reassures Leafstar that she will be well-fed. :He soon comes in, bidding Leafstar a good morning. He is surprised how determined she is to get back to her Clan. He asks what's so great about it, and Leafstar begins to tell him, but is interrupted by her Clanmates knocking at the window; they had came to rescue her. Harry is impressed by their loyalty. The rescue mission fails, and Harry tries to tell Leafstar being here isn't so bad, but the leader of SkyClan is silent. Harry later says he doesn't get why SkyClan is so great, as in the Twoleg nest it is warm and cozy. When the Clan comes to rescue Leafstar and the kits, he helps carry one out. :Leafstar names Harrykit after him. He then replies that his real name is Sol, and asks to join SkyClan. Beyond the Code :Sol is first seen returning from a hunting patrol. The apprentices Birdpaw and Honeypaw complain to Leafstar that although Sol wasn't a warrior, he didn't have to perform apprentice duties like they did. Leafstar tells them Sol wasn't an official apprentice, and he was still a fully-grown cat with plenty of experience. Honeypaw then says Sol should have a warrior name, to which Leafstar agrees that he soon would. :Sol brings a mouthful of moss over to Leafstar to put on Harrykit's nose after he pricks it on some thistles. Sol tells Leafstar he didn't know how she managed both the Clan and her kits, and jokes that she must have trouble telling the difference between them sometime. Billystorm comes over soon after, and begins to talk to Leafstar. Billystorm hints to Sol that he wants him to leave, asking him if he had a patrol to leave with. Sol replies that he didn't, but soon afterward, all three cats separate again. :Sol is assigned to go on an eight-cat patrol with Patchfoot in the lead, but he convinces him to split the group up into two. Patchfoot only returns with three of the cats he left with, causing Leafstar to heavily criticize him for listening to Sol. Fallowfern agrees with her Clan leader, because Sol had taken two of her kits, Plumwillow and Nettlesplash with him. Soon, though, Sol returns with more prey than the Clan had seen in moons. No cat is sure how Sol managed to catch so much, but the whole Clan praises them, and they have a feast. :After Leafstar talks with Sharpclaw, he provokes her suspicion as to how Sol's patrol had caught so much prey. She joins his patrol, and Sol leads the way into the forest. He doesn't stop to check for scent, causing Leafstar to question his techniques even more. Sol stops the patrol as they approach a fox's den. He waits as two foxes return with their prey, and leave it outside their den while they go to fetch their cubs so they could eat. As soon as the foxes reenter the den, Sol and the others rush out into the open, snatch up the prey, and race back to the gorge. :Once at the edge of the gorge, Sol explains to Leafstar that if the foxes wanted to hunt at dusk, they could let them do the hunting for the Clan. Leafstar is horrified, and tells Sol they had just laid a trail to their camp, what he had done was against the warrior code, and real warriors used techniques to hunt. Sol is surprised she's so angry with him, and protests that taking the foxes' prey was a skill. Leafstar argues that it was stealing, and he had to never do this again. Sharpclaw also shouts at Sol when he finds out his method, to which Sol responds that he didn't see the problem, since the whole Clan was getting fed and they had only needed four cats to get it all. Leafstar forces Sol to never steal from the foxes like that again, and to never mention his techniques again. :Sol mopes around camp for a while, until Cherrytail and Waspwhisker approach him to join a training session. Unlike the other apprentices, Sol struggles to keep up, and Leafstar worries that his failure would make him even more depressed. Leafstar tells Sharpclaw she would take on Sol's training herself, because he was so enthusiastic to become a warrior, he deserved the right training. Sharpclaw comments that Sol didn't have any natural talent for hunting, and didn't have many of the qualities warriors had. :The foxes follow the trail Sol left behind to the gorge and attack them. He is frozen in place with fear, and doesn't respond when Leafstar begs him to take her place in the battle so she could stop her kits from leaving the nursery. It's then up to the elder Lichenfur to save them. :Sol apologizes to Leafstar after the foxes are driven out, and asks if she would tell the Clan the foxes were his fault. Leafstar replies no good would come from it, and then mentions Clan life just might not be right for him. Sol insists he had to be a warrior, and says it was all he had ever wanted. Leafstar is surprised that Sol had known about the Clans before they had met. :Sol begins to tell her about his childhood; his mother, Cinders, had him and three other kits, but never named them. Sol thinks this is because she had never really wanted kits, and he didn't think she was very pleasant to be around. She was a poor hunter, and she had few skills to pass on to Sol and his siblings. Cinders used to tell him and his siblings stories about cats who came down from the clouds, grew as big as lions when they were angry, fought like tigers, were fast runners, and could climb trees to escape their enemies and catch birds. Sol says his father didn't come around often, possibly because he didn't like Cinders, and when he did, he brought little prey. He never played with his kits, or did much else with them. When Cinders shouts at her kits for eating kittypet food, Sol promises to hunt for all of them when he got older. :Sol remembers his family searching for shelter from the rain, and how they finally found a drafty pile of logs to sleep in. Sol's father finds them, and tells Cinders he was leaving for better territory with a new mate who was nicer than Cinders was. Cinders is furious with him, but her mate leaves anyway. Sol sees how despairing Cinders is, he begs her to tell him how to hunt so he could get them food instead, and promises her he'd become a sky warrior and he'd take care of her. Cinders snaps at him that the sky warriors weren't real, they were only stories. After that, Sol remembers Cinders sulking around the woodpile for several days, until finally, she took her kits away and dropped them off at different Twoleg nests. Sol is the last one she drops off at the elderly Twoleg woman's home; her last words to him were to be kind to his Twolegs, so they would care for him, because she couldn't. Sol never saw her after that, but said he looked for her everyday after that, but he hoped that she was proud of him for really becoming a sky warrior. :Sol asks Leafstar if she understood why being a warrior meant so much to him now. Leafstar says that although he still had a lot to learn, she was glad he had found them. :While Leafstar and Billystorm are talking, Billystorm comments that Sol was often lazy, and he didn't have many natural talents. Billystorm quickly says he was only trying to be honest, not spiteful. :Leafstar later takes Sol out to train. He has a hard time keeping up with her, and usually winds up falling flat on his stomach on each of his attempts. He starts to get the hang of the fighting and hunting moves by the end of the day, though, and Leafstar is pleased with his progress. When they're done, Leafstar tells him that he had promise, but Sol misunderstands her, and believes he's ready to become a warrior. :During a Gathering, Sol interrupts Leafstar, telling the others they had a new warrior among them. He calls out to Leafstar, and says he was ready to become a full warrior of SkyClan. Leafstar is horrified, and awkwardly tells him he still had a long way to go in his training, and he would have to have a proper assessment before he could receive his name. Sol is humiliated, and protests that she had said he was improving. He runs off, asking why things like this always had to happen to him, just as a storm breaks out overhead. :Sol is last seen after the flood, at Lichenfur's vigil. After the Flood :Sol first appears in this book walking up to Leafstar with ivy leaves and asking her if they will be great to line the new nests. Leafstar declines the offering and has him take the ivy leaves away, as she tells him they can be poisonous. :Afterwards, Leafstar comes to him and offers him to help clear the stream, but he says he was going to ask Echosong if he could find new herbs for her. Leafstar tells him it's a good idea, but also a tricky task. Sol finally accepts her offering when she tells him clearing the stream is important. :Sol and Leafstar go out looking for herbs for Echosong. Leafstar asks Sol to find some yarrow and he finds some quickly. Eventually, he asks her once again when she'll make him a warrior and she tells him he still needs to be assessed. Sol tells her to do so, but she says he still has a lot to learn about the Warrior Code and not just about hunting and patrolling. Sol starts to get tired of waiting to be made a warrior. :The next day, Leafstar takes Sol out to be assessed. She has him catch a squirrel which he does very well and she comments his climbing isn't great and his execution is a little messy, but he's also fast, strong, and determined. She then sends him out to check the Clan's borders, but as he's doing so, he accidentally takes her to the house where Petalnose's Twoleg lived. He says the Twoleg terrorized Shrewtooth and Petalnose a long time ago, but he set him straight by attacking him and his dog. Leafstar then goes back to camp and leaves Sol on patrol. A few pages later, when Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit go missing, he tells Leafstar he last saw them on their way to the training ground. Sharpclaw then sends him and some other cats out on a search party to look for the three kits. :Leafstar follows Shrewtooth over to a Twoleg nest where she sees Sol coming out of a bush, telling the kits if they can't eat the mouse he gave them, they can starve. He also calls one of them ungrateful, and compares them to a fox. Shrewtooth, seeing this, calls him out and attacks him in attempt to protect the kits. Leafstar sends him and the other cats away as she attacks Sol herself and the two cats argue. Sol loses his patience with the SkyClan leader and yowls that he can be made a warrior, but she disagrees with him and tells him he risked the lives of very young kits by leaving them alone at the abandoned Twoleg nest. After this, Leafstar banishes Sol from SkyClan, and Billystorm worries he'll appear back at camp, but she tells him to let him try. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Sol is first mentioned on Blackstar's profile. He convinced Blackstar that the cats could live freely, without the warrior code or worrying about one another, and that StarClan had no control over them. His prediction of the eclipse helped convince the ShadowClan leader, and he forbade ShadowClan from attending Gatherings and Littlecloud from going to the Moonpool. Training stopped, and he became Blackfoot again. He exiled Sol after Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw faked a sign from StarClan, which became real. :Next, he is brought up on Flametail's page, where it says that Flamepaw was upset with Blackstar because he was heeding a rogue's advice to allow each cat to decide his own destiny, and his mother, Tawnypelt took him and his siblings to ThunderClan. Jaypaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw wanted to trick Blackstar with a fake sign, but Runningnose and Raggedstar came down to speak to him formally, making the sign real. Very briefly it is said on Leafstar's page that her biggest mistake was to send Sol away, as he was fatal for all the Clans. :He has his own page. He had a desire to destroy the warrior code, rooted by his encounter with SkyClan. He wanted to become a warrior, but his selfishness and greed made it hard. Helping his leader only worsened the matter, and he was exiled after trying to hide kits in a gorge so he could play a heroic role in finding them in an attempt to impress Leafstar, who told him that he would never be a true warrior. This made Sol want to convince every Clan cat that their beliefs were worthless. He met Midnight, who gave him information on the Clans, enabling him to worm his way into ThunderClan. He told Leafpool and Jaypaw that a darkness was coming, but Leafpool didn't believe him, thus, he was sent away. :All four Clans were in a battle when the sun disappeared, making Sol's prediction true, and giving him an advantage. Blackstar listened to Sol's claim that the warrior code was nothing, to let his Clanmates work for themselves without worrying about each other. Gathering attendance was forbidden in ShadowClan, and the medicine cats could not go to the Moonpool. Jaypaw's sign led to the rogue's banishment, but he was later framed for killing Ashfur. Brambleclaw's patrol brought Sol and Purdy back, enraging the other Clans. He lied that he had saved two apprentices from a fox, and the younger cats welcomed him warmly into ThunderClan. Sol encouraged these cats to attack WindClan, and he visited WindClan to stir up a desire for a fight with ThunderClan. Ivypool and Dovewing prepared ThunderClan, having heard one of his conversations with a few WindClan cats. In the battle, Hollyleaf threatened to kill Sol, should he come back. Behind him, he left four vulnerable Clans, having come close to destroying all that the Clans had known, only to result in him being alone again. :He briefly appears on Midnight’s page. After Sol came to the lake and done his best to cause trouble, Jayfeather asked Midnight, and she replied she told the this loner so much about the Clans because she already knew about the threat of the Dark Forest, and had sent So to test the warriors’ faith in their ancestors. If they could resist Sol’s self-serving, destructive philosophies, they stood a chance of defeating the Dark Forest. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Sol is briefly seen in the tunnels underneath WindClan and ThunderClan territories. He is talking to a group of cats from WindClan, including Owlwhisker. Sol is trying to get WindClan to attack ThunderClan, saying that wanting peace is a sign of weakness. Trivia *Sol has been described as a brown and white tabby multiple times. *One of Leafstar's kits, Harrykit, is named in honor of him, but that was before she knew his real name. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, he was described a mottled brown and black tom. *Vicky revealed that Sol's appearance is based on a cat who lives across the street from her, Nutmeg.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page *When asked if the readers would ever find out where Sol was from, and where he went, Kate replied with a firm "no" and also said "He was a fabulous drifter. Knowing where he came from, and where he went, would spoil an essential part of his nature."Revealed on Kate's blog *Vicky may be considering an e-book about Sol.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Cinders: Father: :Unnamed tom: Siblings: :Three unnamed siblings: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Loner Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists